Prince Naruto
by Kage310
Summary: A queen escaped from her kingdom and now her child lives in Konoha. Follow him as he grows,becomes stronger, and overcomes problems. Will he take the throne?STRONG Naruto


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or to some extent this story. This is a challenge I have taken upon myself from **Rose Tiger**. It was originally her idea and I just started this story with her permission.

Summary: What happens when a queen named Kushina goes to Konoha with her soon to be prince so she can find a new life? Will they find the life they were looking for? Will they live 'happily ever after'? Read to find out. It takes place in the beginning of the series and is strictly NaruHina, no harem.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Runaway Queen<strong>

This day was like any other day for the royal family of the Uzumakis. That is until the moon shone brightly at midnight and provided the only light for the shadowy figures moving at night. Among these shadowy figures was Uzumaki Kushina. She was the loyal queen to the Uzumaki Kingdom. She was also holding the heir and soon to be prince in her womb.

"Remind me again why we are doing this, My Lady. Last time I checked you could go almost anywhere you wanted to go without hiding in the cover of night," said her loyal servant and friend Masami. She had long flowing black hair almost all the way to her knees, and a pink kimono. 'Had I known we were going to be doing this I would have dressed accordingly,' thought Masami.

"We are going to the city in the Land of Fire, Konohagakure. I here it is a lovely place to live and a powerful ninja village as well," replied Kushina.

Kushina has long, crimson hair that flows down her back and blue eyes. She was also known for being a hot headed queen who at the same time was generous.

"Why not just wait until the morning, Kushina? Are you not telling me something?" asked the now suspicious friend of Kushina.

"N-no! It's just that ummm…you know…I didn't want to bother anyone," Kushina said somewhat frantically.

"You're lying. What is the truth Kushina?" asked Masami.

"Fine, I was actually going to _escape_. The council and clan don't know I'm leaving. I want to leave that place because I suffered while I was a kid. I didn't have any friends my own age until you came and became my friend," said Kushina.

"Oh, I understand Kushina. Although you could have just told me," said a now grumbling Masami annoyed that she wasn't told until now. "Have you chosen a name for the young prince?" asked Kushina's friend.

"No, but I will soon," replied Kushina.

"Does _he_ lives in Konoha?" asked Masami. At this, Kushina's face color resembled her hair color.

"Yeah, you know," said the former queen.

After this, the two decided to keep on going to leave the Uzumaki Kingdom by early the next day. They continued to move stealthily until they saw two guards. 'Damn!' thought Kushina. Normally, the two women would have been able to handle the two guards easily but not now. Kushina was eight months pregnant so they couldn't take any chances.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Kushina.

"I'm not sure. You don't have an idea?" replied Masami.

"I thought you were the smart one," said Kushina with a pout on her face.

"I just thought that the queen of a kingdom would be able to think of a way to get past two gaurds," retorted Masami.

"I only approve of what should and shouldn't be done," said Kushina.

Luckily, the two gaurds seemed to be kind of drunk and just over looked the fact that they were there. They left shortly after and went to a different post. They assumed someone would be there to relieve them of their duty at any moment, so they had to hurry up. They were currently still inside the walls of the royal palace. All they needed to do was to cross the area where they were now and go across the royal garden to the emergency exit.

Now that the coast was clear (for the time being) they crossed the room to go through the door leading to the garden. They got through without being spotted; and surprisingly, there were no gaurds in the garden or the emergency exit. Now, after what seemed like all night, they were out in the forest.

'Now to get to Konoha,' thought Kushina. Masami seemed to have read her mind and decided to speak as well.

"What's the way?" asked Masami.

"It's directly west from here. We have to cross the ocean so I planned ahead and got us transportation. From here until we get past the ocean, we will ride on summoning birds that should be here in ten minutes. When we get to land, we will ride on one of the few rare cars. The owner is the Daimyo himself. We were always friends. Oh, lastly we will walk the last mile to the village, which is where he'll leave us off," replied Kushina. Apparently, she had _really_ planned ahead.

"Why not just ask the Daimyo to take us all the way?" asked the curious Masami.

"I don't want to attract too much attention when we arrive. Although, seeing how the Third Hokage knows I'm going, we might still be treated _differently_," said Kushina. She put emphasis on the word 'differently' because she didn't really like special treatment only because she was royalty.

With these words, the two were now waiting for their transportation. They didn't have to wait long, though. Now on their first transportation, they would be there by morning the next day.

'I'm coming, Minato,' thought Kushina.

* * *

><p>(In Konoha-same time)<p>

Minato was currently in his study room in the Namikaze compound. He was worried because his 'beloved', Kushina was on her way to the village. He would have gone to pick her up, but he was recently appointed the title of Yondaime. He couldn't just leave the village when he felt like it. The council wouldn't allow it; not even to go visit his pregnant love. Of course, he wouldn't tell _them_ it was Kushina just yet.

The last time he even tried to tell them he had a girlfriend from a different village, it didn't go well.

(Flashback Beginning)

"I brought together the council today to ask a favor," said Minato to kick things off.

"Oh, what is so important that you want our permission?" asked the now retired Sarutobi.

"You better not be wasting our time, boy. We have important things to do," added Danzo.

Minato was now noticeably frowning. He always thought something was not right about the council member, Danzo and now he just further added to his thoughts. He hated being rushed more than anything else. In his opinion, something was better when you took your time to do it.

"It's not a waste of your time, council members. I wanted to propose the idea of adding someone new to Konoha," declared Minato.

"What can this person do? Can they benefit Konoha?" asked Utatane koharu.

"Yes, what's his name and does he have any special powers?" added Mitokado Homura.

"_She_ currently wants me to keep _her_ identity a secret for political reasons but _she _has 'special' chakra," replied Minato.

"I say that this shouldn't be allowed since we don't know her identity. She could be a spy for all we know! Why are you so interested in adding her?" asked a villager on the council.

"I actually love her. She's my girlfriend and I wish to marry her when she is a citizen of Konoha," replied Minato.

"Absolutely not, you WILL marry a noble of Konoha," said a council member. After this, the council members, excluding some members, started to second the idea. The end of the meeting is unknown to Minato. He left after a few minutes of arguing, via hiraishin no jutsu.

(Flashback End)

Now, all he was doing was waiting for his future wife and child to arrive. Hopefully they would be at the wall by the early morning the next day. He found a way to get Kushina into Konoha. He asked the Daimyo for permission. He accepted since Kushina was his childhood friends. In fact, according to Kushina, he was her _only_ friend. She never had the time to be making friends.

'The life of a royal seems boring,' thought a happy Minato because his son would hopefully have plenty friends.

* * *

><p>(Next Day-Sunrise)<p>

Minato, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were at the Konoha wall's east entrance waiting for Kushina and Masami. These were the only people that Minato could trust with his secret of Kushina being a queen.

He could trust Kakashi because he was his student since he graduated from the academy at the age of five. Under the tutelage of Sakumo, Kakashi had become a prodigy and became a chunin at six. Of course, Minato was like a father figure for him ever since the _tragedy_. Now, Kakashi was currently in his teens. He had become an ANBU captain and his body guard.

Jiraiya was his sensei and taught him a lot of what he knew. He obviously could trust him.

Sarutobi was a truly loyal man and the Sandaime. He was also Jiraiya's sensei and was called '_The Professor_' during his prime.

Then, after a few minutes of waiting, they saw about five figures in the distance. At first, they were slightly defensive seeing how they expected a smaller group. This quickly wore off though when they saw a hyperactive, red-headed lady waving excitedly. She met Minato's description perfectly.

"Hey!" yelled Kushina. "Get your ass over here!" she continued.

Everyone sweat dropped at her choice of words. She would have gone but she couldn't. This was understandable because….

'She's pregnant?' thought all of the ninja except Minato.

"You never mentioned this before," said Jiraiya.

Minato only blushed, but besides that he ignored him and met his wife half way there while she was waddling her way towards him.

"I missed you so much," said Minato.

"Me too," said Kushina.

"Are they the Daimyo's gaurds?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, they are. You're Kakashi, right?" asked Kushina.

"Yes, I am," replied Kakashi with all the respect he could muster.

"H-hi, my name is Atsuko," said a girl standing behind Masami and Kushina. She had shoulder length, blonde hair and green eyes. It was quite obvious she was a kunoichi. She was wearing a grey robe and a long sleeve, black shirt underneath.

She was also wearing a silver best and black pants. She also had a fairly large zanpakuto that was a little longer than two thirds her height and was about the same width of a normal sword. She was about 5'7".

"Hello, you look really strong and young. Are you the leader of this group? You're young. I'm impressed," said Kakashi in a sincere voice.

"Please, don't flatter me. I hear you became a jounin at thirteen and ANBU captain about half a year later, Copy Ninja," said a now blushing Atsuko. Kakashi chuckled when he heard this.

"I was just speaking the truth, Atsuko," said Kakashi. 'I don't know if I'm ready to move on yet, Rin,' thought Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Minato and Kushina were catching up on what had happened recently.

"What do you want to name our son?" asked Minato.

"I was thinking of naming him Naruto. I got it from Jiraiya's book, remember?" replied Kushina.

"Yeah, it's a good name. Can we sensei? You'd be his god-father," said Minato.

"Are you sure?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, I would like him to be like the character in the story; relentless, never gives up, and always keeps his word," said Kushina.

"Alright then, his name will be Naruto," added Jiraiya.

"Eventually, he will become a prince and then a king, but for now, he's just our Naruto," said Minato.

"Yes, he's our 'Prince Naruto,' said Kushina.

* * *

><p>AN: in my story, the kyuubi was never forced to attack the village and I will explain more about its whereabouts in the future.

-Kage310


End file.
